At Long Last
by emilyanne7246
Summary: Bella meets the mysterious Edward Cullen Chicago, 1918. When she discovers he has a secret much like her own, the two fall madly in love. But, fate has other plans,and they are torn apart. Bella becomes a vampire and soon discovers not all hope is lost.
1. Chapter 1

AN: New story! Hope you guys enjoy :)  


* * *

1918: Chicago: BPOV

Mother was going to _kill _me. She had sent me to the market to get a few things and I had been side-tracked by the local bookstore on the way home. I had just looked up and realized how dark it was getting outside. I hurriedly said thank you to the owner and wrapped my shawl closer to myself as I stepped out into the windy Chicago night.

My footsteps seemed to echo too loudly on the pavement as I hurried back to our small house on the outskirts of town. _Why do we have to live so far out of town in the middle of nowhere? _I though angrily. I had lost track of time at the bookstore and now I was forced to walk home at an hour that any decent young lady should not be out at… especially _alone. _

Busy cursing my absolute stupidity, I didn't realize the soft footsteps that had started tapping discreetly behind me. "Hey beautiful…" an oily voice purred in my ear. I whipped around. A greasy, drunken man had now cornered me in a small alley. My heart started beating wildly against my ribcage. _RUN_ my mind screamed at me, but my feat just wouldn't obey.

"Leave me alone" I tried to say strongly, but the words came out as more of a plea. He grinned manically at me, yellow teeth glinting in the soft glow of the street light creeping into the alley. "You and I are going to have some fun tonight" He said. My frozen body seemed to snap out of it at his words. I could _not _let this happen to me. I dropped the paper bag of groceries in my arms and turned to run. He quickly lunged at me, wrapping his beefy hands around my upper arms.

I started shrieking loudly, begging anyone to come and save me. My feet dangled uselessly as he shoved me into the wall. I began sobbing and I closed my eyes, not wanting to remember anything about what was to come. A large crack filled the night, and I was suddenly sprawled on the ground. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see my savior.

The young man looked roughly my age, with a mop of messy copper hair, and dark green eyes that were glinting furiously in the street light. My attacker lay at his feet, unconscious from the punch. The strangers eyes seemed to soften as he turned to look at me. _Is she O.K.? I can't believe that bastard was going to use her like that. He was lucky that she was present otherwise I would have beaten the shit out of him… _The young man's thoughts swirled in my brain, the most natural thing in the world for me.

For as long as I could remember, I had been able to read the minds of those around me. It didn't take me long to discover my power; once I started talking, I began to answer people's thoughts. After enough awkward moments of answering unasked questions and thoughts, I understood what I could do. As I got older, my gift became more powerful and I learned to control it. I could now expand it quite far and I had learned to slightly dampen the furious chaos of jumbled thoughts that seemed to surround me everywhere I went.

The stranger's thoughts baffled me slightly. He seemed genuinely concerned about my well being, even though we had never even met. _I'm really O.K. _I thought as I did a mental inventory of my body. I could tell that I would probably have some bruising on my arms, and a small lump was forming on the back of my head, but I had managed to escape the real danger. _Thank you_ I thought silently at my beautiful savior. He turned to look at me "You're welcome."

My eyes widened in complete shock. Had he just answered my thoughts? "I didn't say anything" I said incredulously, not because I was surprised at his words, but because I was surprised that he had answered my mental thank you.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"You said you're welcome… and I didn't say anything" shock still colored my voice.

"I think you must of hit your head…" he began. Ah the deflection. I had been in the opposite end of this situation to many times to _not _know what he was doing. How many times had I come up with the same meaningless excuses for those people who I had accidentally answered thoughts?

"I know what I heard" I said a bit more forcefully.

"Miss" he said icily, his eyes turning back to the furious shade of green they were only moments ago, "I think that you should really get home and rest" He turned and brusquely began making his way out of the alley.

"Wait!" I called, suddenly frantic. I needed to talk to him. Could he really read my mind? Could he read other people's minds? Was he like me? _Please _I thought in a desperate attempt to gain his attention, _at least come and find me… _I attached a mental picture of my home with my plea. He made no response that would tell me if he had heard the thought or not as he exited the alley, leaving me to sit there with a confused look on my face.

I slowly picked myself up off the ground, gathering my scattered groceries. Maybe I had really been imagining things. After all, I had never met anyone with a special gift like mine. What were the chances that it would happen now?

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think... REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story :)

* * *

**Previously: I slowly picked myself up off the ground, gathering my scattered groceries. Maybe I had really been imagining things. After all, I had never met anyone with a special gift like mine. What were the chances that it would happen now?

* * *

The next day my mother went to town to do some shopping and gossiping with her local friends, leaving me at the house by myself. I spent the morning cleaning and making sure that everything was in tip top shape. After a small lunch, I wandered to the kitchen and started making a pie to try and keep myself distracted.

My mind kept going back to the mysterious stranger from last night. I had gotten a severe scolding from my mother when I got home about staying out to late, and then she sent me straight to bed. Despite her warnings about strangers and the dangerous things that could happen to girls my age, I couldn't get the beautiful bronze haired boy out of my head.

Why had he helped me? He had seemed so concerned about my well being. But as soon as I realized what he could do, his demeanor turned icy again. Then again, maybe I had been imagining things and he just though I was some crazy lunatic. Still, I couldn't help but wonder if he would come to see me.

As I was making the pie, my head picked up every time I heard someone walk past the house on the pavement. We may live on the outskirts of town, but we were still part of the sprawling suburbia of Chicago. I kept hoping that a knock would come at the door. I desperately hoped that I had not been delusional. I _needed _someone who could understand; someone who could understand what I went through every day, the confusion that seemed to constantly consume my life.

I just about dropped the flour jar when a soft knock came at the front door. Hurriedly wiping my hands on my apron, I made my way to open it. My heart was pounding as I twisted the door handle. And there he was. My beautiful stranger was standing on the porch, looking perfectly handsome. _You came. _I thought joyously.

"Hello" his velvet voice said softly. I mentally huffed. That was a perfectly neutral reply. He could have been answering my thought, or he could have just been greeting me. His face gave away nothing and I desperately needed the truth. I thought a bit more forcefully at him _I know you can hear me. _

His eyes widened in shock at my direct statement and before he could help himself he blurted out "But how?" I smirked at him in response.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked excitedly, "I was just finishing a pie and then we can have some tea." I couldn't believe that this was happening. I never thought that I would meet someone else like me. My life had been planned out for me. My mother was going to marry me off to some young rich man, and I was going to spend the rest of my life listening to the crude thoughts of a husband I didn't want. I had never dreamed that I could meet someone else who I could talk to, someone to trust. I had never told anyone about my ability for fear of being poked, prodded, and tested. And now, here was someone standing on my porch who I might finally be able to confide in.

He followed me into the kitchen and sat down at our small table while I bustled around finishing the pie. "What is your name?" I asked him quietly. The answer floated into my head just seconds before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Edward. Edward Masen." His voice was like velvet, perfectly smooth and wonderful. I blushed suddenly, remembering that he could hear me. I began to sensor my thoughts, placing a small barrier between him and I. I had learned over the years how to dampen the noise surrounding me. Tune into and out of the never ending swirl of thoughts.

I turned to stare at him and I could see his eyes widen slightly as he realized that my thoughts were slightly fuzzy now. "I'm Bella. Isabella Swan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Bella" he replied smoothly. I smiled and turned, busying myself with making a pot of tea. When I was done, we retired to the living room to talk.

For quite a few minutes we both just sat there, saying nothing, and sipping our tea. I could feel the curiosity from him practically burning a path into the air, and I'm sure that he could feel the same level from me. We were both desperate for answers, and yet I didn't think either of us was ready to admit what we could do. He had probably never shared his secret with anyone either, so this would be a big step for both of us.

Finally, my impatience got the better of me. _How long? _I thought at him. It was enough. His eyes snapped up to meet mine and, having read my thoughts, he knew exactly what I meant.

_For as long as I can remember. _His mental voice swirled perfectly into my head with the same silky smoothness of his actual voice. I smiled excitedly at him and started jabbering at him excitedly. After all it could be considered rude to just keep picking through his thoughts. I didn't really know what the etiquette was for talking to another through your mind.

"I _knew _that you could do it too! As soon as you answered my thought. I have made too many excuses and deflections not to know what you were doing. And now I can actually tell somebody. You know, I've never met anyone else who can do what I can. Or anything like it really…" I trailed off expectantly.

He sat there frozen for a second and then a question formed in his thoughts, "I thought for sure last night that you had discovered me… I wasn't sure that I should come here today, but you seemed so desperate last night. And now…. You can hear thoughts too?"

I thought that much had become obvious, but in an effort to rein in the confusion that had started to swirl amongst his thoughts I answered, "Of course I can. That's how I knew so quickly what had happened in that alley way last night. I'm sorry if I came off a bit rude. I was just so excited and then you were trying to deny anything that had happened…" I trailed of lamely.

He smiled brilliantly at me, making my heart thump in my chest. _This is wonderful!_ His thoughts were filled with absolute joy and he was almost making me giddy. I smiled back at him, glad that we had both finally gotten everything out in the open. From down the street I heard my mother's mental voice as she said goodbye to her friends. My face was suddenly panic stricken. I thought quickly at Edward, _you have to go. My mother… _my thoughts swirled into her lecture last night and how she was determined that I marry a nice, young rich man, and how I was certain that he should not be here.

_Of course _he thought back to me. _But… _he hesitated only a moment, but I picked up the trail of his idea

_ Yes. You have to come back. Why would you even ask? Meet me tomorrow afternoon… _I sent him a picture of the forest in my back yard. He smiled at me and quickly made his way to the door. As it closed behind him, I thought quietly _Thank you… for being honest. _I could feel the happiness that colored his thoughts as he made his way down the street.

It might take me awhile to become attuned to Edward Masen's thoughts and to fully understand just how his mind worked, but at that moment I knew there was nothing else I would rather do than get to know him more.

* * *

**AN: Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So sorry for how long it has taken me to update! It has been a hectic couple of weeks. I am hoping to have all three of the stories that I am currently working on done by the summer, but it's hard to predict what will be going on in my life for the next couple of months leading up to graduation. I am really excited about this story and I hope that you guys like the new chapter :)

* * *

**Previously: It might take me awhile to become attuned to Edward Masen's thoughts and to fully understand just how his mind worked, but at that moment I knew there was nothing else I would rather do than get to know him more.

* * *

My mother left mid-morning again the next day and I was once again left on my own. I didn't mind at all today. I was supposed to be meeting Edward this afternoon and I couldn't begin to contain my excitement. I spent the morning needlessly tidying the house. At noon I made myself a quick lunch and then sat on the swing on the front porch reading.

At two o'clock, I hurriedly put on a parka and then I practically ran to the clearing in the forest behind my house. Edward hadn't arrived yet and I tried to be patient, reassuring myself that he had been just as happy as I to share his secret and that he had told me he would meet me. I ended up pacing circles around the small clearing, brushing my fingertips along the trees and thinking.

My life had taken a complete one-hundred and eighty degree turn in the last few days. I had never thought that I would meet anyone who would truly understand me. Edward was like an answer to my prayers. I would finally have someone to confide in, someone who understands what living with a gift is like.

And even after only really knowing him for a few hours, I knew that Edward was an amazing person. Not just because of his gift, but because of his manners and the complexity of his thoughts. From the pieces of his mind I had glimpsed, I learned that Edward Masen was very thoughtful for his age. He seemed to be always thinking on multiple levels, taking in the situation and thoughts around him and assessing them in mere moments.

Edward was the type of kind-hearted person that I would want to be around all the time if I could. His thoughts were intricate, but soft and his personality was completely pure. Being around people like that is easier to bear with a gift such as mine.

My thoughts drifted back to the present and I became anxious again. Surely he would come, right? He seemed so ecstatic yesterday about seeing me again; his mind had been filled with the same excitement as my own thoughts and I couldn't imagine that he had been faking.

_Miss Bella _I whirled around at the sound of his velvety thoughts. _Of course I would never fake such happiness. _He was here. A huge grin broke out onto my face, and without even hesitating I launched myself at him.

_Edward!_ He chuckled at me, wrapping his arms lightly around my waist to steady us. I realized what I had done, and quickly pulled back. _Sorry. _I thought at him, a slight blush coloring my cheeks. I could feel the amusement coloring his thoughts and a slight smirk broke out on his lips. I quickly through walls up around my mind so that I wouldn't be embarrassed by the direction my thoughts were taking.

His brow furrowed for a moment at my sudden shield, but he barely skipped a beat in greeting me properly. "Miss Bella, it is wonderful to see you again." He gently lifted my hand, brushing his lips across the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine" I replied softly.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before Edward's brow furrowed in frustration and he suddenly demanded "How do you do it?" I was confused for mere seconds before I understood the direction his thoughts had taken. _Do what? _I thought innocently at him.

"That!" He exploded looking absolutely stunning. "How do you hide some of your thoughts and not others? It's so frustrating not being able to read your mind."

I couldn't help but giggle softly at his reaction. "Come on then" I said grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the center of the meadow. I plopped down in the soft grass and motioned for him to sit with me. He sat down slowly, curiosity lighting his eyes. "I'm not sure exactly how I do it…" I started slowly, "it becomes so tiring to have to listen to the thoughts of everyone around you day in and day out." I said glancing up at him. He nodded in complete understanding. "And I guess that I just started trying to tune people out. Over the years I've learned to block out others' thoughts for periods of time, and I imagined that it also worked in reverse, to shield my mind from others. Of course, I've never had an opportunity to test that theory until now."

I looked up at him through my bangs and slowly lowered the shield around my mind. _I'm glad to have found you Edward Masen. _

After that, Edward and I became almost inseparable. We snuck off to the meadow as much as we could to meet each other, just to talk about anything and everything. I taught him how to shield his mind, but he didn't very often. I wasn't sure if it was because he had nothing to hide, or if he was better than I at censoring his thoughts than I was.

While I loved having someone to share my gift with, I was still cautious. My shield was the only thing keeping Edward from finding out my true feelings for him. Inside I was a complete jumbled mess. I cared deeply for Edward, but I was worried about what the future was going to bring.

My mother was desperate to find me a nice, rich young man to marry me off to young. She was constantly inquiring if anyone had expressed interest in courting me, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before she found someone to send me off with. I worried about what would happen to Edward and I when that happened. I didn't want to be married off young and spend the rest of my life listening to the cruel thoughts of a husband who only wanted me to cook and clean and bring a son into the world.

If I was being truly honest with myself, I wanted Edward to court me. But these thoughts were nonsense and I never wanted him to hear how childish I was being. I knew that he sometimes grew frustrated with not being able to read my mind, but I could never let him find out how I felt, for fear of ruining our friendship.

We grew closer together every day, and I only fell more in love with him. I thought about ending our secret friendship to avoid the hurt that I knew I was going to face when my mother finally found a suitable young man for me to marry, but I just couldn't bear the thought of losing Edward. He was the first person to truly understand me and what my life was like.

Of course, nothing is ever unavoidable.

I was sitting with my book and a cup of tea late one evening when my mother burst into the house all atwitter. "Bella dear!" She called excitedly, "you'll never believe the wonderful news I received this evening. A young man! A young man wishes to court you!"

My stomach dropped. I had _known _that this was going to happen. Things with Edward were just too good to last. My mother bustled into the sitting room, her thoughts completely a glow with ideas of my now set in stone future. I carefully placed my book on the side page, working furiously to compose my face. I could feel the tears burning at the edge of my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen now, not when everything was so perfect. I desperately wanted to run away with Edward, to forge our own way in the world. And yet, that was not how young ladies behaved.

"That is splendid news" I said softly. I feared that if I spoke any louder, my voice would betray my true feelings.

My mother, completely oblivious to my struggle, chattered on excitedly. "Yes, yes. Finally someone is taking an interest in you. This is what I have always wanted for you. He is perfect! A rich lawyers son, and handsome none the less!" She babbled on, but her words seem to go straight through me.

I finally cut her off, making my excuses about needing my rest so I could be fresh for tomorrow when the young man would be stopping by with his parents to meet with us. I hurried up the stairs, and as soon as my door closed behind me, I threw myself onto the bed, finally letting the tears I had held back leak down my cheeks.

Everything was ruined. Tomorrow I would meet the person that I would most likely be married to for the rest of my life. I would no longer be able to see Edward, and the one person who could truly understand me would be gone from my life.

I lay in the dark, tears streaming silently down my face, letting sleep overcome me. Tomorrow my fate would be sealed, my life would be over.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you thought! I love any input you guys have (good and bad). REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAY! New chapter :) I'm really excited about this story. I already have the next chapter written and I will post as soon as I get chapter 6 written. I hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

**Previously: I lay in the dark, tears streaming silently down my face, letting sleep overcome me. Tomorrow my fate would be sealed, my life would be over.

* * *

I woke early the next morning and began to make myself presentable, barely paying attention to what I was doing. I cinched up my corset tightly, and slipped on my best dress. Sitting down in front of my vanity, I began to pin my hair up into an intricate bun. I applied some light make up and then stared at myself in the mirror. I really was quite pretty when I tried.

My hair had perfect natural curls that caught the warm summer light, shimmering a red bronze color. My eyes were wide and dark, framed by smoky eye shadow and a faint blush was creeping up my cheeks. It really shouldn't be a surprise that some spoiled rich man had noticed me in town and decided that I was the girl he wanted. I sighed and shook those thoughts away. There was nothing I could do now except listen to my mother and be a respectable young lady.

My thoughts turned to Edward, and my heart ached. I would miss him desperately, but once I was being courted, it would be utterly improper to see him anymore. We had already been pushing the boundaries by sneaking off to see each other without our parents knowing. I would never get to tell him how I felt, or even say goodbye. How would he feel? I was just abandoning him with no explanation.

Thinking quickly, I pulled out a piece of perfumed stationary and my pen.

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm so sorry. We can no longer see each other. A young man wishes to begin courting me, and you know as well as I that it would be improper for us to continue meeting. _

_Please forgive me. You will always be in my thoughts and my heart. _

_ Love, _

_ Bella_

I quickly folded the paper, sealing it inside an envelope scrawling Edward's name hastily on the front. We were supposed to meet this afternoon in the meadow, but I knew now that I would not show up.

I stumbled down the stairs and called to my mother that I would be back shortly, rushing out the back door towards the forest. She shouted after me saying that I couldn't run off when my suitor and his parents might be here any moment, but I ignored her.

I made it to the meadow in record time. When I got there, I paused, almost breaking down. I picked up a small rock, setting on top of my note in the middle of the grass. I could only hope that Edward would find it, and that he would somehow understand. I turned and headed back to the house, only pausing briefly once at the edge of the meadow to look back behind me. This would be the last time I would ever see this place. Coming back would be too painful. I spent a moment memorizing every detail I could, and then hurried back to the meet my future husband.

When I stepped through the back door, my mother pounced on me. "Bella! Where did you go off to? How could you do that when we're so close to having your suitor over! Never mind, it doesn't matter now. They'll be here any moment." her eyes scanned my appearance. "Go straighten your hair. It looks like you've been rolling around in the forest all morning. Quickly!" She shooed me back upstairs to fix my hair for the second time this morning. My run to the meadow had caused the curls pinned to come loose in fall in disarray around my face.

I was just finishing with the last pin when I heard a strong knock on the door. My mother's voice carried faintly through the house, "Come in, come in! Make yourselves comfortable and I will go and fetch Isabella.

"Bella" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "our guests are here." I sighed and looked at my appearance in the mirror one last time, before reluctantly making my way downstairs to meet my future husband for the first time.

As I walked through the hall, I reached for their thoughts to get an idea of what kind of people they were. _I'm so happy for him_ a woman's thoughts echoed in my mind. _He has never seemed so happy before. She must really be a special girl… _This must be the young man's mother. She seemed kind enough, and her thoughts seemed genuine.

_I wonder how long this will take_ a gruff voice thought. _I really should be getting back to the office. Lord knows that the place practically shuts down as soon as I leave. This excursion is worth it though, it's good that he is finally taking an interest in a young lady. _

His father seemed well enough. He must be fairly high up in society for him to be important enough that his office would miss him, which surprised me. I didn't understand why a rich young lawyer's son would be taking an interest in me. My mother's thoughts were absolutely delighted with the entire situation. This was her dream come true.

I refused to look into the mind of my suitor, not wanting to know at all what I might find there. If I was lucky, I would end up with a young man whose thoughts were at least decent, but I knew from experience that it was unlikely. Even the thoughts of young men passing on the streets were all together too lewd for me to stomach.

I made my way delicately down the stairs, feeling every bit like I was headed for my own execution. As I entered the parlor, I lifted my eyes from my feet, glancing at our guests from under my lashes. My eyes locked with those of my suitor and I gasped suddenly.

_Edward!_ I thought at him, almost breaking down there on the spot.

* * *

**AN: YAY! Bella's suitor is Edward! They're going to live happily ever after now right? :)**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: New chapter :) Hope that you guys enjoy! Please REVIEW!

* * *

**Previously: I made my way delicately down the stairs, feeling every bit like I was headed for my own execution. As I entered the parlor, I lifted my eyes from my feet, glancing at our guests from under my lashes. My eyes locked with those of my suitor and I gasped suddenly.

_Edward!_ I thought at him, almost breaking down there on the spot.

* * *

Edward stood from his seat, walking over to greet me. "Miss Isabella" he said bring my hand to his lips. _You couldn't really believe that I would let someone else take you away from me? _ His words were neutral, giving nothing of our secret meetings away to our eager parents, but his thoughts told me how he really felt.

For the first time in a while, I opened my mind completely to him letting my emotions and thoughts tumble over him. His eyes widened slightly at the sudden onslaught. I was a mess of joy, relief, and complete contentedness. I snapped my shield back in place before he could register the absolute love for him that boiled under the surface of my mind.

My mother excitedly introduced us, "Bella, this is Edward Masen Junior. His father is the executive of Masen Law." _I never realized… _I thought towards Edward. He just shot me a tiny smirk.

My mother continued on, oblivious of our silent exchange, "And these are his parents, Mrs. Elizabeth Masen, and Mr. Edward Masen Senior."

"Pleasure" I supplied demurely, a faint blush creeping up my neck towards my cheeks. Edward returned to his spot on the small couch and I followed him, sweeping my skirts around myself gracefully as I sat down. _I've never seen you dressed up quite this properly_ Edward thought at me, his eyes subtly taking in the deep blue gown I had donned this morning. My cheeks burned as I blushed harder.

"Bella dear, you must be quite special to have caught our Edward's eye" Elizabeth said kindly. "I have never seen him happier."

"Thank you" I replied shyly, my voice barely above a whisper. _It's true you know…_ Edward's thoughts echoed softly in my mind. I peeked up at him from under my lashes, and saw a look of tenderness I had never seen on his features before. As soon as he noticed me looking, his face returned to normal. I tried to reach into his mind, to see what he was thinking, but for the first time ever, he was blocking me. I puzzled over this new conundrum. Edward had always been so open with me. What was causing him to block me now?

I was brought back to reality when Mr. Masen cleared his throat and stood up. "Well then" he began, addressing my mother, "will it be acceptable with you Miss Swan, for Edward to begin courting your daughter?"

My mother replied hastily, "Why yes of course!" Her eyes danced between Edward and me happily. Normally it would be up to my father to decide such things, but seeing as how he wasn't really in the picture anymore, it was only acceptable that she would take the main role in finding me a nice young man.

"Very well then" Mr. Masen said gruffly, looking pleased. "Elizabeth and I shall be off then, I must be getting back to the office."

My mother stood hurriedly and I listened as she thanked them for coming over and promised to meet up with Elizabeth soon for tea.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came softly from beside me, "would you like to come to town with me for the afternoon?"

"Yes" I said softly, looking down at my lap again, a light blush spreading up my cheeks. Over the past weeks I had grown out of my shyness with Edward as we had gotten to know each other, but knowing that he was now my suitor seemed to make things different.

My mother bustled back in the room and Edward stood up, gently tugging my hand, urging me to join him. "Mrs. Swan" Edward said smoothly, "I would love to take Miss Isabella to town with me this afternoon if you would allow."

My mother's eyes zeroed in on our interlocked fingers and she smiled broadly, "I think that is a wonderful idea Edward! You two have fun." She practically shooed us out the front door, only pausing long enough for me to grab a jacket. Her thoughts were a complete whirlwind, but I knew that she couldn't be any more thrilled at how the morning had gone.

She waved us off as we stepped onto the street, and as soon as the door closed behind us, Edward began gently tugging me in the direction of town.

I was silent for awhile, mulling over the morning in my head. An hour ago, I thought that my fate had been sealed and that I would be married off to someone I could never truly love. But now… I had never even begun to suspect that Edward might have any kind of feelings towards me. How had I not noticed? He always kept his thoughts open to me; surely he couldn't have kept this so well hidden. And what were we now? Before it had been friendship-with me secretly in love with him- and now there was a chance that we could be something more.

My thoughts swirled, trying to understand what had happened in the last hour. Edward's thoughts broke my concentration. _What are you thinking? _I smiled. _This _was natural. Edward was always curious as to what exactly went on behind my ever present shield.

I thought about his question for a moment. "About you. Us. What are we now?"

Edward turned his eyes towards me, looking at me like I was completely crazy. "Why you are the lovely young lady that has captured my attention and I am courting you in the hopes that I might capture your affections and lure you away from all the other young men that must flock to you" Edward said completely serious.

"Don't be silly" I replied, blushing, "you're the only one I would ever want to court me."

"Well then it is settled, isn't it?" He said replied confidently.

"I suppose it is" I said, and for the first time this morning, complete joy overtook the confusion I had been feeling. Edward wanted to court _me. _Of every young girl that he could be chasing, he chose me. Suddenly, everything seemed like it was going to work out perfectly. I gripped Edward's hand harder, twining my fingers around his, a soft smile creeping on to my face as he pulled me closer.

His thoughts swirled easily into my mind, _you are absolutely perfect my Bella.

* * *

_**AN: YAY! Fluffiness :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: "I suppose it is" I said, and for the first time this morning, complete joy overtook the confusion I had been feeling. Edward wanted to court _me. _Of every young girl that he could be chasing, he chose me. Suddenly, everything seemed like it was going to work out perfectly. I gripped Edward's hand harder, twining my fingers around his, a soft smile creeping on to my face as he pulled me closer.

His thoughts swirled easily into my mind, _you are absolutely perfect my Bella.

* * *

_

After Edward began officially courting me, nothing could keep us apart. We no longer had to sneak off to the meadow to get time together, keeping our meetings completely secret. The best part was that our parents seemed absolutely thrilled. My mother just about exploded with satisfaction every time that she was in the room with Edward and I, and from what I understood, Edward's parents were equally happy that he had finally shown interest in a young lady.

I had been surprised to learn that Edward's family was one of the richest in Chicago, but he assured me repeatedly that social status didn't matter. _Bella _he thought at me one afternoon in the meadow, exasperated after I had let slip my worries, _it doesn't matter. My parents don't care. They are just happy to see me so happy. Money doesn't matter. _After that I was more understanding. Edward wanted to be with me just because, and social status and money shouldn't matter.

Of course, none of our thoughts mattered to the outside world where gossip was high. Every time Edward and I went into the city, I could hear the ladies whispering, their thoughts cruel.

"He's much too good for her…"

"They definitely don't belong together…"

"… and his parents approve! It's absolutely outrageous."

Edward constantly reassured me that none of what they thought mattered and I felt better knowing that his parents truly didn't care. The first time I met Elizabeth after the day at my house, her kind thoughts completely overwhelmed me.

"Mother" Edward had called gently, his voice echoing to the kitchen. He tugged my hand gently, pulling me forward. As we entered the kitchen, Elizabeth hurriedly wiped her hands on her apron turning to greet me.

"Bella dear! How lovely to see you again" Her thoughts were equally as welcoming, and I could see her subtly glancing at Edward, happiness radiating off of her when she saw his face. _He has been so happy since he met her. And she is just absolutely perfect for him… and amazing young woman. _I blushed slightly at her thoughts and, glancing at Edward, I could have sworn he did too.

I got home late one evening after taking a walk with Edward to find my mother sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. "Bella dear, come here for a moment" she said softly, a strange note in her voice. I sat across from her, waiting expectantly. I could see her eyes analyzing me, and her thoughts were trying to decipher just what had changed in me in the past couple of weeks. Rather abruptly she stated, "You love him, don't you?"

I blushed fiercely, pondering the answer to her question. I knew that I had feelings for Edward, that much was clear. But did I love him? I could spend every waking minute with him and never get bored, he was the one person in the world that could truly understand me, he made me feel whole. Yes, I think that I was in love with Edward Masen. I lifted my gaze to meet my mother's eyes, and in a soft but confident voice I replied simply, "Yes."

She immediately seemed to go back to her old self, declaring loudly "well it's settled then, isn't it? You too will be absolutely perfect with each other. I could not be more pleased with the arrangement." Her tone had an air of finality to it, but I didn't have the heart to point out to her that Edward was still only courting me.

Now that I had admitted to myself that I loved him, I desperately wanted him to reciprocate those feelings. I was suddenly extremely possessive of our relationship, of him. I lay in bed that night, wishing fiercely that I _knew _he would be mine forever. I giggled softly at my own thoughts.

It was silly to think that, mere months ago, I had dreaded being married, and now I was positively eager to walk down the aisle tomorrow. My silly thoughts lasted only moments, as I quickly remembered that Edward had not proposed yet. We hadn't even really declared ourselves to each other.

Sleep came fitfully as I pondered our relationship. I knew that he had feelings for me, and I was sure he knew that I had feelings for him, but that was all. It was no longer enough.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been extremely busy with school, and graduation coming up, and trying to get everything lined up for college. Life is crazy sometimes. I'm hoping that once the summer gets here, I will be able to update more regularly, but until then I hope you guys can bare with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, as always, PLEASE REVIEW :) **


End file.
